


Fly

by xXxAnimeBellxXx



Series: Final Fantasy/Reader [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Also Reader-san is mute, Mentions of misshapen motorcycles, Multi, Muteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:51:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxAnimeBellxXx/pseuds/xXxAnimeBellxXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... I... don't know... I'M SORRY!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly

You blinked. You blinked again. And, for good measure, you blinked a third time. There was only one thing that crossed your mind at that moment.

'This,' You thought, blank-faced, 'is NOT my bedroom.'

It was true. Last time you checked, your bedroom had [fav colour] walls and the night sky painted on the ceiling. Not to mention, if you remember correctly, your bedroom wasn't outside, on a plain with red-orange rocks... Nope. You definitely remember it being indoors.

So, naturally, you were completely and utterly dumbfounded. You knew for a fact that you had fallen asleep in your bedroom, but when you woke up, you suddenly found yourself on an unfamiliar plain, with no sign of civilization that you could see.

You slumped back onto the ground, sighing exasperatedly. 'Life's great, ain't it.' You, of course, were being sarcastic. Naturally.

Suddenly, your ears picked up a low humming sound, which was quickly turning into a roar, and was coming straight to you. You looked in the direction it was coming from, taken by surprise, to see three people approaching your location, riding what appeared to be some deformed motorcycles.

Those bikes looked seriously messed up! You could hardly tell (and only by the way the riders were facing) which end was the front and which was the back!

The men themselves, upon closer inspection, looked intimidating, to say the least.

The one in the middle seemed to be the leader of the trio. He also looked to be the youngest. He had shoulder-length silver hair, with bangs that did their best to cover about two thirds of his face, and blue-green eyes.

The one the right had hair that almost reached his waist, also silver, and eyes that matched his brother's (at least, you were assuming they were brothers). This one seemed somehow... calmer than the other two... More serene... He looked to be in an almost dreamlike state, but at the same time he seemed alert and ready for anything (it was weird, and you really had no idea how to explain it, but that's just the impression you got from him).

Finally, the guy on the left had his (also silver) hair cropped short. He looked strong. They all did, but he just had very impressive biceps. Not like insanely huge or anything, but he still looked like he could punch and oak in half.

All in all, they looked like they could very easily beat the living daylights out of you, should they feel so inclined. You swallowed thickly and gave a little shudder at the mental images this thought brought forth.

They stopped in front of you, staring you down with a mixture of curiosity and a bit of annoyance.

'Great,' You thought, 'I just got here and I'm already on people's bad side. Just wonderful.' The sarcasm of these thoughts should be noted.

"Get up," The middle one ordered. You instantly complied, which made him smirk. "Who are you? And what are you doing here?" He demanded.

You sighed and looked up at the sky, searching for some kind of guidance. This was always the tricky part; telling other people that you couldn't speak. It had never really bothered you too much, but you could live without the looks of pity and false understanding, or whatever it was with certain people.

The fluffy white clouds were frustratingly (if not surprisingly) unhelpful, and all the sun did was attempt to blind you.

Sighing again, you looked back at the three men, willing them to somehow understand.

They only looked impatient.

You pursed your lips, trying to think of some way to get your message across. Your [colour] eyes widened slightly when it suddenly hit you. It was so obvious!

You got down on your knees, grinning happily, and began moving your pointer finger through the dirt in front of you, praying to anything that would listen that these guys could read English (just because they could speak the language didn't mean they could read it, after all). If they couldn't, you were screwed.

You felt, rather than saw, one of them walk over behind you and read your simple message over your shoulder. The little dirt message was short, sweet, and to the point.

'Can't talk.'

You tipped your head as far back as it would go, to be met with the face of the guy on the right. The dreamy-eyed one with the really long hair.

You were probably staring at him as if whatever he did or said next would determine the fate of the world. Well, it would determine the fate of your world, not sure of anyone else's though.

After what seemed like forever, but was probably only about thirty seconds or less, he looked from the message to your (no doubt desperate) face.

"You can't talk?" He asked calmly. You shook your head in the negative. He nodded slightly to himself. "I see..." He murmured quietly. The leader-guy scoffed.

"Well, you can write your name, right?" He asked in a condescending tone. You narrowed your eyes at him, slightly offended. Of course you could write your name! Just what kind of idiot did he take you for!

You turned your attention back to the earth in front of you and began writing.

'Hello. My name is [Name]. Pleasure to meet you.'

Sitting back on your heels, you waited for some kind of response.

"Well? What is she called?" Leader-guy demanded impatiently.

"She is called [Name]." Long-hair replied calmly. Leader-guy nodded and turned back to glare at you.

"What are you doing here?" At your shrug, his glare intensified. "I said, what are you doing here." It didn't really sound like a question this time, and you dutifully wrote out your answer in the dirt. "Yazoo, what's it say?"

"'No idea. Just woke up here.'" Long-hair -- Yazoo -- read in his serene voice.

"Liar." Leader-guy glared harder at you. You stared back, mostly unfazed. The two of you stared each other down for a long time, until Muscle-man cleared his throat, making your gaze snap towards him. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Leader-guy smirk in triumph, but you paid it little mind.

"She might tell us later. We should probably head back. Before Brother gets here," He suggested. Leader-guy glared at him in an I-don't-take-orders-from-anyone kind of way, before nodding slightly to Yazoo and getting back onto his misshapen motorcycle.

Yazoo extended his hand to you. You only stared at it for a while, then looked up at his face, unsure of whether this was some kind of cruel joke or if he was actually offering to help you up. He offered a calm, somewhat reassuring smile that you returned before hesitantly setting your own hand in his outstretched one. He pulled you to your feet in one fluid movement and led you over to his bike.

He swung a leg over it, so he was sitting comfortably on the seat. He then looked back at you and nodded, signalling for you to get on behind him. You gulped slightly before climbing onto the vehicle slowly, awkwardly.

He laughed softly before taking off after the other two. If you'd had a voice, you would have made a very humiliating squeaking sound as you hurriedly wrapped your arms tightly around Yazoo's waist, burying your face between his shoulder blades.

Once you'd gotten over the first shock, a minute later, you realized that this feeling was probably the closest you would ever get to flying. And you had no idea if you'd ever get a chance like this again.

You slowly brought your head up from your hiding place, lips stretching to form a huge grin, and you laughed noiselessly to yourself.

You never wanted this to end.


End file.
